Mianyi Nakamura
'Approval:' 5/26/17 10 feats (1 banked) Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Mianyi is tall and rangy with long limbs and a certain grace to her movements. She has light silvery hair that falls just past her shoulders and is mostly straight, while her eyes are a clear blue. She wears layered clothing with the occasional splash of color and is armed with a pair of daggers at her hips. 'Stats' (Total: 95) ' '''Strength: 18 ' 'Speed: 20 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 14 ' '''CP: 80 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Weapons Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Water Release ' 'Chunin: Sealing ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 11 Banked feats: 2 Weapons Specialist # Hurricane Blade Dance - The user enters a stance that allows their physical attacks to be amplified drastically, allowing the user to attack with what appears to be the force of a hurricane. str, 10 CP/round # Dance of the Wind - A chakra powered stance that allows the user to move swiftly and flow around attacks. spd, 10 CP/round Water Release # Hiding in Mist Technique - This displacement technique is a specialty of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from either a pre-existing source or expelled from their mouth, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. It can't fool the Byakugan but, due to the mist being created with the user's chakra, any Sharingan-user will see the mist colored by their opponent's chakra, which will effectively hide the user from the dōjutsu. 20 CP initiation, 10 CP/round upkeep # Water Slice - A sword that is covered in water/wet can be swung at the enemy causing the water to reach off the sword and extend the length of the sword attack, basically making the sword longer. 10 CP initiation, 5 CP/round upkeep Sealing Specialist # Yin Seal - Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 30 for 1 feat) # Seal: Explosion - An explosive seal can be placed on a person by touch and then detonated by the user. (10 CP) Other # Stat Feat x 3 Equipment *(7) 2 chakra conducting daggers (tanto) *(3) blood increasing pill *(3) chakra pill *(1) weighted chain Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 32.5K * Ryo left: 32.5K 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 65' *'Banked: 1' *'Reset Day: Wednesday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 4/23/17 - Mianyi's Exam - 2 QP 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Overseen ' 2/15/17 - A Risky Operation - 1 QP 3/5/17 - Restoration - 3 QP 3/14/17 - A Noble Visit - 3 QP 4/23/17 - Classified Mission No 3957 - 2 QP 5/29/17 - The Burnt Village - 4 QP 'RP and Other ' 1/18/17 - A Cloudy Debut - 5 QP 1/27/17 - Heading Out - 3 QP 2/1/17 - 3 AM in Kumo - 1 QP 2/14/17 - Setting Up Camp - 4 QP 2/23/17 - Traveling - 2 QP 2/25/17 - Family Time At Last - 4 QP 2/27/17 - Training Field - 2 QP 3/14/17 - Sound Arrival - 4 QP 3/14/17 - Strolling Through With a Pal - 1 QP 3/20/17 - Call it What you Want - 4 QP 4/6/17 - A Watchful Eye - 3 Q 4/7/17 - A Festival - 6 QP 4/24/17 - Wrong Person for the Job - 2 QP 5/1/17 - Go With the Flow - 3 QP 5/5/17 - Another Festival - 3 QP 5/22/17 - End - 3 QP '''History and Story Mianyi was born and raised in Kumo along with her older brother and sister. Although she has many cousins in the village, among which is Shiro Nakamura, Mia and her family have never been close to them. Mia's father and Shiro's father were brothers and there was a falling out of Shiro's father with the family due to his choice of spouse. During the time of the Oni Lord infestation, Mia lost her father and both her elder siblings. She lives alone in Kumo now with her mother, who has resumed active ninja duty status as a sensor-type ninja for Kumo. Mianyi's goal is to become a strong ninja and develop her own unique style of fighting involving daggers. Category:Character